Tails' Group Finds Mei and Satsuki/Meeting Sonic's Group
(In another part of London, another carriage went past Big Ben) Tails: (Voice-over) It was the Eve of our Good Queen's Diamond Jubilee. And the year her government came to the very brink of disaster Tikal: (Voice-over) She... Oh... (Chuckles) We're getting ahead of ourselves. (There, below the carriage, were seven Mobians. One Mobian is an 8 year old male two-tailed fox with gold yellow fur, white fur patches, blue eyes, a black nose, and wearing white gloves and red and white shoes. He is Miles “Tails” Prower. The second Mobian is an 11 year old female echidna with orange fur, orange braids with white bandages, peach skin, green eyes, and wearing a gold headband, a matching necklace and armband on her right shoulder, a white bandana tied on her left arm, a white cropped tanktop, white gloves with cobalt blue rims, a yellow tribal skirt with beige, green, and red triangular patterns, and white sandals. She is Tikal. The third Mobian is a big and chubby male cat with purple fur, yellow eyes, a black nose, dark purple stripes, white patches of fur, and wearing an orange belt with a yellow buckle, light orange gloves, and royal blue boots with orange rims, and sometimes carried a fishing pole. He is Big the Cat. The fourth Mobian is a male frog with green skin, dark green lines, light green underbelly, and yellow eyes. He is Froggy, Big the Cat’s best friend. The fifth Mobian is a 6 year old female rabbit with light orange fur, orange markings on her head, eyes, and ear tips, a black nose, white skin, dark orange eyes, and wearing an orange sleeveless dress with a white Peter Pan collar, a blue ribbon on her neck collar, white gloves with a yellow cufflink, white socks, and orange and yellow shoes. She is Cream the Rabbit. The sixth chao is a male Chao with blue skin, yellow markings and a yellow ball floating above his teardrop-shaped head, royal blue eyes, small pink angel-like wings, and wearing a red bowtie. He is Cheese the Chao, Cream’s best friend. And the last Mobian is a female 15 year old wolf with white pink fur, light peach-colored skin, light blue eyes, and wearing a purple tanktop, white fingerless gloves, blue shorts, white socks, and red low-heeled boots. She is Kayla the Wolf) Tails: (Voice-over) My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. Tikal: (Voice-over) They call me Tikal. Tikal the Echidna. Big: (Voice-over) Duh, my name is Big the Cat. (A croak was heard) Big: (Voice-over) And this is my best friend, Froggy. Cream: (Voice-over) I am Cream the Rabbit. Cheese: (Voice-over) Chao! Cream: (Voice-over) Oh, excuse me. This is my friend, Cheese the Chao. Kayla: (Voice-over) And I'm Kayla the Wolf, most recently of the Queen's 66th Regimen. (Once the carriage stopped, a man named Barret Wallace came out of the carriage. Tails' group headed off as they looked at many marked places) Tails: (Voice-over) We had just arrived in London after protecting the people in Mobius and were anxious to find a quiet place. (Then a raindrop fell from the sky. Tails' group put their newspapers away and opened their black umbrellas before heading off) Tikal: (Voice-over, chuckling) Preferably dry. Cream: (Voice-over) Where we could rest and find a bit of peace. Kayla: (Voice-over) Little did we know that our lives were about to change forever. (Suddenly, the group heard someone crying. They paused for a moment. Then they really heard someone crying from inside a forgotten rain boot. They walked over to the shoe and peeked inside) Big: (Surprised) Oh! Cheese: (Surprised) Chao! Kayla: (Surprised) Oh my! (It was Satsuki and Mei, and they were the ones crying. They were sitting on a small box labeled "Mario's Liver Pills") Big: Are you all right, girls? (Satsuki and Mei stopped crying, gasped, and turned their heads. Tails' group went inside the boot, and Cream pulled out two pale blue handkerchiefs from her dress pocket) Cream: Oh, there, there. Here, dry your eyes. (Satsuki and Mei calmly and sadly accepted the handkerchiefs, and Satsuki blew her nose on hers. Then they wiped their tears away and were about to hand the handkerchiefs back to Cream, but she stopped them) Cream: No, you may keep them. You need them more than I do anyway. But that's okay, because I have a separate spare. (Understanding Cream's decision, Satsuki and Mei put the handkerchiefs in their own dress pockets) Kayla: Anyway, tell us. What's troubling you two girls? Satsuki: (Sniffling while feeling better) We-we're lost. Mei: (Sniffling while feeling better) We-we-we're trying to find Sonic the Hedgehog and his group of Baker Street, calling themselves Sonic Team. (She showed them a small newspaper clipping. Tails and his group looked at the headline) Tails: Now, let's see here. Big: (Reading the headline) "Famous detective team Sonic Team solves baffling disappearance." Hmmm... (Curiously) But, where are your mother and father? (By now, Satsuki and Mei started to tear up again as Satsuki pulled the handkerchief out) Satsuki: (Crying) That's why we m-must find Sonic Team! (She cries on the handkerchief as Mei tried comforting her) Big: (Patting the girls on the backs) There, there, calm down. Cream: Well, neither one of us knows any Sonic the Hedgehog nor any members of his group called Sonic Team. Cheese: Chao! (This made the girls look on in sadness. Tails' group just smiled warmly) Tails: But we do remember where Baker Street is. Satsuki and Mei: (Gasp in astonishment) Oh, thanks! (The girls smiled happily as Satsuki put the handkerchief back in her dress pocket. Someone who could help them find Sonic's group. Tails' group re-opened their umbrellas and headed out into the rain with them) Tikal: Now, come with us. Big: We'll find these Sonic's group chaps together. Cream: Stay warm, girls, you don't wanna catch colds. (And with that, the seven Mobians and the two girls set off to Baker Street. It took a few minutes before the group found Baker Street, a street located in London, and a condo, too. A man named Garrett was playing a violin on one side of it, but the place that they were looking for was the other side, marked "Detective Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Team: 221 E. Baker Street, London, UK NW1 6XE") Tails: Well, here we are at 221 E. Baker Street. Tikal: Where fellow detectives can hang out and be smart. (Tails knocked on the front door. Just then, the door opened up, revealing a group of boys and girls. The first boy is a boy is a teenage pony-like human with pale yellow skin, pale blue eyes, short pale blue hair, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up underneath a green knit vest with a blue shooting star in the middle, aqua blue watch-like wristbands, bluish gray pants, white socks, and blue and white converse shoes. He is Comet Tail, the leader and brains of the Stallion Seven and Sonic's group's servant boy. The second boy is a teenage pony-like human with pale blue skin, green eyes, short dark blue hair that is swept at the top, a yellow short-sleeved shirt underneath a blue jacket with two yellow stripes on the shoulder part of the sleeves and a winged yellow lightning bolt on the side of his jacket, white pants, white socks, and blue and yellow strapped shoes with white straps. He is Soarin, the competitive racer member of the Stallion Seven and Sonic's group's other servant boy. The third boy is a teenage pony-like human with medium blue skin, yellow eyes, and short wavy white and gray striped hair, and wearing a pale blue short-sleeve shirt with light purple rims, a gray pin with a purple heart symbol on it underneath a gray hoodless jacket with the sleeves rolled up, purple wristbands, dark blue pants, and purple shoes with white rims and shoelaces. He is Pokey Pierce, the romantic member of the Stallion Seven and Sonic's group's other servant boy. The fourth boy is a teenage pony-like human with light gold yellow skin, blue eyes, and short blue hair, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue shield and yellow lightning bolt in the center underneath a slate gray jacket with a red and white stripe around the torso and shoulder part of his sleeves, blue pants with the bottom rim rolled up, and slate gray shoes with white markings. He is Flash Sentry, the fast jock boy of the Stallion Seven and Sonic's group's other servant boy. The fifth boy is a teenage pony-like human with pale gold yellow skin, green eyes, and short neck-length orange hair with pale orange streaks, and wearing a brown cowboy hat, an orange long-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a brown leather vest with an apple symbol on the side, a brown belt with a purple apple buckle, blue pants, and brown cowboy boots. He is Braeburn, the rodeo rider of the Stallion Seven and Sonic's group's other servant boy. The sixth boy is a teenage pony-like human with slate gray skin, pale yellow eyes, and short pale cyan hair with pale gray stripes, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt underneath a black short-sleeved jacket with a white lightning bolt and gray cloud on the side, black wristbands with a white stripe, a pale yellow belt with a white buckle, light blue pants, and black and white sneakers. He is Thunderlane, the brawny member of the Stallion Seven and Sonic's group's other servant boy. The seventh boy is a teenage pony-like human with gold yellow skin, blue eyes, and short brown curled hair, and wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt with three horseshoe symbols on the front over a pale yellow long-sleeved shirt, pale tan brown pants, and yellow shoes with dark yellow rims. He is Caramel, the fun-lover of the Stallion Seven and Sonic's group's other servant boy. And the last boy is a baby male dragon with purple scales, green eyes, and light green horns and underbelly. He is Spike, Sonic's group's last servant boy. The first girl is a female plant-like creature with light green skin, green hair with fuchsia almost-budding roses on each side, aqua blue eyes, and wearing a green long-sleeved dress with a white, petal-like skirt with green tips at the ends, white stockings, and green ballet slippers. She is Cosmo the Seedrian, Sonic's group's scullery maid. The second girl is a teenage unicorn-like girl with lavender skin, violet eyes, dark indigo hair with pink and purple streaks, and wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt with a pink bowtie, a purple skirt with a pink star and five white stars, and purple and pink legwarmers with black dress shoes. She is Twilight Sparkle, the leader and bookworm of the Mane Seven, Comet Tail's girlfriend, and Sonic's group's other scullery maid. The third girl is a teenage Pegasus-like girl with sky-blue skin, magenta eyes, rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face, and wearing a blue short-sleeved button up shirt, a white short-sleeved shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt on it, a tight fitting black biker shorts underneath a pink and white skirt, rainbow colored bracelets, matching knee socks, and light blue and white converse shoes. She is Rainbow Dash, the competitive member of the Mane Seven, Soarin's girlfriend, and Sonic's group's other scullery maid. The fourth girl is a teenage pony-like girl with ivory yellow skin, teal eyes, and light pink hair, which was held in a butterfly hair clip, wearing a white tanktop, a grass-green skirt with three white and pink butterflies on it, a pink skirt lace with white polka dots, matching knee-high socks, and grass-green boots with white frills on them. She is Fluttershy, the shy voice of reason of the Mane Seven, Braeburn's girlfriend, and Sonic's group's other scullery maid. The fifth girl is a teenage earth pony-like girl with a brown cowboy hat, tan skin with white freckles on her face, green eyes, tied up blonde hair, a southern accent, and wearing a white and green short-sleeved shirt, a brown belt with a red apple, a blue denim miniskirt with two pockets and a light blue skirt lace, and brown boots with three apples on each of them. She is Applejack, the tomboy of the Mane Seven, Caramel's girlfriend, and Sonic's group's other scullery maid. The sixth girl is a teenage pony-like girl with pure white skin, dark blue eyes, royal purple hair which is combed in wavy curls most of the time, a Mid-Atlantic accent, and wearing a short-sleeved pale blue shirt, two gold bracelets, a lilac skirt with blue and violet accents and three cyan diamonds on it, a blue triple-diamond barette, a violet designer belt and lilac boots with cyan diamonds on them. She is Rarity, the beauty queen of the Mane Seven, Thunderlane's girlfriend, and Sonic's group's other scullery maid. The seventh girl is a teenage pony-like girl with pale pink skin, light blue eyes, curly magenta hair, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a pink heart on it, a blue long-sleeved jacket, two matching bracelets, a pink skirt with two blue balloons and a yellow balloon on it, and blue boots with pink bows on them. She is Pinkie Pie, the hyperactive member of the Mane Seven, Pokey Pierce's girlfriend, and Sonic's group's other scullery maid. The eighth girl is a teenage pony-like girl with light amber skin, cyan eyes, red hair with yellow streaks, and wearing a magenta halter shirt with a red and yellow sun on it and a black halterneck strap on her neck, and orange skirt with a yellow stripe and a purple stripe on it, black wristbands with magenta studs on each of them, and black boots with magenta flame markings on them. She is Sunset Shimmer, the Mane Seven’s newest member and best friend, Flash Sentry's girlfriend, and Sonic's group's scullery maid. The ninth girl is a young female dragon with blue scales, dark blue mohawk-like horns on her head, pale blue underbelly, and red eyes. She is Ember, Spike's girlfriend and Sonic's group's other scullery maid. And the last girl is a humanoid female duck with white feathers, light blue eyes, long eyelashes, an orange-yellow bill and webbed feet, and wearing a purple bow on her head, a purple blouse with short, puffy sleeves, and pink high-heeled shoes. She is Daisy Duck, Sonic's group's last scullery maid. Anyway, these boys and girls were holding some books, blankets, pillows, Victorian-styled underwear, flannel nightgowns, fuzzy slippers, floppy nightcaps, soft robes, towels, and, of course, a medieval mace) Tails: Good evening, everyone. Tikal: Is this the very residence of Sonic Team of Baker Street? Cosmo: I'm afraid it is. (Sighs) He's not here at the moment. Comet Tail: But you're welcome to come in and wait. (He nods his head) Big: Well, we don't want to impose. It's just the girls. (He motioned to Satsuki and Mei, only to see that they were gone while Froggy croaked in confusion. The group turned to see them standing by a couch, with Mei looking at a magnifying glass nearby) Mei: (Eagerly) Interesting! Twilight: Oh, my! Rarity: You poor things! Rainbow Dash: You two must be soaking wet and cold from the rain. (She and the other members of the Mane Seven helped the girls out of their wet clothes and dried them off. They gave Satsuki white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a white camisole with a yellow bow attached to the chest and five small, white buttons, a yellow long-sleeved flannel nightgown, fuzzy blue slippers, a floppy yellow nightcap, and a soft orange robe. As for Mei, she was given white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a white camisole with a pink bow attached to the chest and five small, white buttons, a pink long-sleeved flannel nightgown, fuzzy yellow slippers, a floppy pink nightcap, and a soft red robe) Pinkie Pie: Oh, but we know just the thing! Applejack: Let us fetch each of you a mug of hot chocolate and some of our fresh raw fish. (She and the others headed into the laundromat to put the girls' clothes in the dryer. Satsuki and Mei looked around, amazed by a lot of items, like an auto pipes and shoes leaving foot prints on paper) Mei: This Sonic Team must be a group of good detectives, right Satsuki? Satsuki: Yeah, that's right Mei. For someone who used to... Voice: Aha! The villains slipped this time! We shall have him! (The door bust open as 9 Japanese boys and 2 Japanese girls in robes came in with a smile of triumph on his face. He was holding up again as lightning struck, making Tails' group gasp. The same Japanese boys and girls rushed over to the table, pushing Tails' group aside) Lead Japanese boy: Out of our way! Out of our way! (He tosses a hat, letting it land on Big's head. Froggy croaks) Big: (Surprised) I say! (He takes the hat off Froggy's head, scowling) Who are you?! Lead Japanese boy: (Confused) Who? (Realizing) Oh. (When the 9 Japanese boys and 2 Japanese girls took off their Latex masks, they were revealed to be 10 Mobians and a robot. The first Mobian is a male 17 year old hedgehog with blue fur, peach skin, green eyes, a black nose, blue spiky quills, and wearing white gloves, and red and white shoes with a yellow buckle. He is Sonic the Hedgehog. The second Mobian is a male 16 year old echidna with red fur, long red dreadlock-like quills, a white crescent moon symbol on his chest, peach skin, a black nose, purple eyes, and wearing white gloves with two spikes on the knuckles, and red and yellow shoes with green ankle rims. He is Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal's girlfriend. The third Mobian is a psychokinetic male 17 year old hedgehog with silver white fur, tan skin, gold eyes, a black nose, silver white wavy spiky quills, a white patch of fur on his chest, and wearing white gloves with gold rims and aqua blue light-up linings on his palms, and rims, and white boots with black and aqua blue markings, gold ankle rims with a pink gem, and an aqua blue light-up lining on the ankle rims. He is Silver the Hedgehog. The fourth Mobian is a male 6 year old bumblebee with black and peach skin, a black and yellow striped rear and antennae, yellow eyes, a black nose, clear blue bee wings, a white stinger, and wearing a black aviator helmet with a red rim and with orange and black goggles, white gloves with black rims, an orange zip-up sleeveless shirt with black shoulder rims, a white neck rim, and a yellow bumblebee symbol on the side, black pants, and orange and white shoes. He is Charmy Bee, a member of Team Chaotix and Cream's boyfriend. The fifth Mobian is a strict-looking male chameleon with purple scales, peach skin, a yellow horn on his forehead, yellow eyes, black small spikes on his back, and wearing white gloves with purple diamond-shaped symbols on them, black wristband-like containers containing ninja stars, black ankle gauntlets with white wrappings, and purple shoes with black rims. He is Espio the Chameleon, another member of Team Chaotix. The sixth Mobian is male crocodile with green scales, a green and light yellow crocodile beak and light yellow underbelly, orange eyes, red block-like spikes on his back and tail, light green arms, and wearing black headphones on his head, a gold chain necklace, black shoulder rims, white gloves with black rims with a yellow lining and buckle, and black shoes with white and yellow linings. He is Vector the Crocodile, the last member of Team Chaotix. The seventh Mobian is a male 17 year old strict and brood-looking hedgehog with black fur, red markings all over his body, black curved spiky quills with red markings, tan skin, red eyes, a black nose, a white wing-shaped patch of fur on his chest, and wearing white gloves with red rims and gold ring bracelets, and white hover shoes with red, yellow and black rims. He is Shadow the Hedgehog. The eighth Mobian is a male 16 year old Mobian wolf with red fur, peach-colored skin, blue eyes, and wearing a pair of brown aviator goggles on his light brown newsboy hat with his ears sticking out on top, a black tanktop, a brown sleeveless vest, white gloves, dark blue shorts, white socks, and brown cargo boots. He is Max the Wolf. The ninth Mobian is a pyrokinetic female 16 year old cat with light purple fur, spiky light purple quills with purple tips tied in a ponytail, white patches on her muzzle, a black nose, a tiny oval-shaped red gem on the forehead, gold eyes, a purple tip on her tail, and wearing a purple long-sleeved dress-like/jacket-like shirt with a gold neck rim, pink skirt rim, white pants, white sleeve rim ruffles on her wrists and ankles, and pink high-heeled shoes with white rims. She is Blaze the Cat. The last Mobian is a female 16 year old bat with white fur, tan skin, black bat wings, blue eyeshadow, dark aqua blue eyes, a black nose, and wearing a black tubetop-like sleeveless jumpsuit, a pink heart-shaped brooch, white arm gloves with pink rims, and white high-heeled boots with pink rims and pink heart symbols at the feet. She is Rouge the Bat. And the robot is And the robot is red, black, silver, and yellow armored with a green gem on his belly and toes, red electronic eyes, and a red omega symbol on his left shoulder. He is E-123 Omega) Sonic: My name is Sonic of Baker Street, my good friends. (Sonic and his group pulled tabs on their costumes, causing them to deflate and revealing their slender forms. This confused Tails and his group, but Satsuki and Mei were excited to see Sonic's group) Satsuki: Sonic! Mei and I need your help, and... Sonic: (Cutting her off) All in good time. (He put on a red bathrobe before he tossed a dart over his shoulder toward a dartboard while Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Shadow, Rouge, and Max put on dark green, blue, purple, orange, purple, lime green, yellow, pink, and navy blue bathrobes, respectively) Mei: But-but you don't understand! We're in terrible trouble! Knuckles: If you'll excuse us! Silver: Coming through! Blaze: Gangway! (She and the others walked by Satsuki and Mei quickly. They sighed sadly and wearily. Sonic took out a bullet of some kind) Tails: (Angrily, wagging his finger at Sonic's group) Now you see here, Sonic! Tikal: These young ladies are in need of assistance! (If Team Sonic was a group of detectives, they sure were rude ones) Big: (Angrily, agreeing with Tails and Tikal) We think you ought to... Sonic: (Handing Tails a gun) Will you hold this, please, Tails? Tails: Ok. (He closed his eyes, unaware of what he was holding while pointing the gun to his head. Opening his eyes, he yelped as he held it away from him. Sonic took the gun back) Tails: (Realizing) Wait a minute. How did you know my name? Sonic: You and I were best friends four years ago. Knuckles: Today, you returned from military duty in Mobius. Am I right? Omega: My sentiments exactly. Rouge: I agree with my Omega. Shadow: Indeed! Cream: Oh. Why, yes. But how could you possibly... Max: (Cutting him off) Quite simple, really. (Then Rouge held up Tails' left arm to reveal some messed up fur) Rouge: You've sewn your torn cuff together with the Lambert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses. (She gathers several pillows) And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its (To Satsuki and Mei, perplexing them) peculiar pungency found only in Mobian provinces. (One by one, Sonic and the others tossed six pillows to Tails and his group, who held them against their bodies, their faces mostly covered) Tails' group: (Muffled) Amazing! Sonic: (Spinning the gun) Actually, it's elementary, my dear friends. (He began aiming it at one of the pillows) Knuckles: Do yourself a favor, cover your ears. Shadow: You don't want the noise to hurt you.. (Kairi obeyed) Knuckles: Oh, and try to hide; Sonic's not often a good shot. (Tails' group and the rest of Sonic's group gasped in alarm, for Sonic was about to shoot! Tails' group tossed the pillows into an armchair as the hedgehog aimed at them. The two groups yelped as they ducked behind a chair. They quickly grabbed Satsuki and Mei and hid them behind the couch. With that, Sonic shot the pillows, causing feathers to fly around. As the others took a peek, Sonic blew smoke from his gun. Cosmo, the Stallion Seven, the Mane Seven, Spike, Ember, and Daisy came upstairs from the laundromat. They heard a shot and decided to investigate) Spike: What's going on? Ember: What's happening? Daisy: What in heaven's name? Oh, oh! Caramel: Our... (He spits out a few feathers while he and the others grabbed some, feeling distraught) Our good pillows! Soarin': (Patting the coughing Caramel on the back) Are you all right, Caramel? Caramel: (Spitting out the last feather) Yeah, I'm O.K. Pokey Pierce: (Curiously) But who is behind all of this? (He and the others glared in the direction of the armchair) Braeburn: (Furiously) Sonic the Hedgehog! (Sonic was tossing the feathers aside, when popped his head above his chair. Caramel spat out more feathers) Sonic: (Nervously) Uh-oh! Braeburn: (Furiously) How many times have we told you not to shoot our good pillows, especially your wife's?! Sonic: There, there, everyone. It's quite all right. Hmmm, yes. I believe I smell that delightful hot chocolate of yours. Why don't you fetch our guests mug of it, along with your delightful fresh, raw fish? Braeburn: (Stammering) But, Sonic, but, but... (But Sonic gently pushed him and the others into the kitchen before closing the door. At this point, Sonic got onto the floor on his hands and knees, looking for the bullet that was fired) Sonic: Now... I know that bullet's here somewhere... (The male blue hedgehog stopped when Knuckles finally saw Satsuki, who was holding it up) Knuckles: (Taking the bullet) Thank you, miss... Satsuki: (Giving out her name to Sonic) Kusakabe. Satsuki Kusakabe. And this is my little sister, Mei. Mei: (Waving) Hi, Sonic. Hi, gang. (She hoped that Sonic and the others would now give her some help) Knuckles: (As he and the others walk back to their desk) Ok, that's a nice name. Rouge: Now if you'll excuse us, we've got some work to finish. Mei: Looks like we dodged the bullet there! Satsuki: (To Mei) Don't do that again. This is just plain stupid. Mei: (To Sonic and the others, concerned) Wait, you don't understand. You see how... (Knuckles shushed her sternly. Why couldn't they talk to them? Sonic opened up a small box, taking out the other bullet. If this experiment worked, Sonic would be one step closer to being a master detective. The male blue hedgehog put the bullet under the microscope, took out the one he fired, and put it under the same microscope) Rouge: Now, time to play, match that bullet. Mei: What is he doing? (Sonic was busy using the microscope to look at the bullets carefully) Satsuki: We're on the tail of a dangerous villain. Cream: He sure hopes that the bullet we found matches to the one in the gun, depending on which directions that the former were fired at and how the gun fired the latter bullet. Cheese: Chao. Sonic: Yes, oh yeah, good... (So far, both bullets seemed to match...but when he got to one part, to his horror, the two bullets were in separate directions) Sonic: (Frustrated) NOOOOOOO!!! Drat!" Mei: Not a match? Sonic: (Looking down to the floor in defeat, sadly) Yes...another dead end. (He took the extra bullet and tossed it away before he and the others went back to their chairs) Omega: (Sadly) He was within our grasp. (So, sadly, he and the others flopped into the chair, looking down before reaching or a violin nearby, playing a soft melody. Tails and Knuckles paused before nudging Satsuki and Mei) Tails: Go ahead, girls. Cream: You can do it. Cheese: Chao. (Now was the time to tell them, since Team Sonic wasn't distracted at the moment. With determined looks on their faces, the sad Satsuki and Mei walked over to the depressed Team Sonic) Mei: Now, will you please listen to us? Our parents are gone, and we're all alone. Sonic: (Depressed) Young lady, this is a most inopportune time. (He continued playing, but Knuckleslooked at the sad girls) Knuckles: (Rolling his eyes) Surely your grandparents know where they are. Satsuki: (Sadly) We-we don't have any grandparents. (That made Sonic yelp as his violin playing came to a screeching halt) Sonic: (Not sure what to say) Ummmm, well...then perhaps... (The male blue hedgehog pondered on what to say next. Then Knuckles looked seriously at the girls) Knuckles: (Impatiently) See here, we simply have no time for lost and found! (He scoffed and turned away. By now, Satsuki and Mei were getting annoyed, and they crossed their arms over their chests) Satsuki: (Annoyed) Hey, Knuckles! We know we came to you for help, and now you're turning us down! Mei: (Annoyed) Satsuki's right! We didn't lose them. They were taken by five boys, five girls, and a creature! (Upon hearing what the girls just said, Team Sonic turned to them with hopeful smirks) Vector: (Smirking) Did you say...boys, girls, and creature? Satsuki: Yes. Espio: (Smirking) Were those boys sick? Mei: I don't know. (Excitedly) But those boys had green skin, and the girls had brilliant skin and hair. Plus, the creature looked like a bowling ball people could play with. Sonic's group: (Standing up triumphantly) Ha! (Tails' group walked up to Team Sonic, who were sitting on top of the chairs) Tails: I say! Tikal: Do you know them? Cheese: Chao? Charmy: Know them? Sonic: Those boys, those girls, and that creature, ten Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings, and one Demidevimon by name, are the employs of the very fiend who was the target of our experiment! Shadow: The horror of our every waking moment! Knuckles: The nefarious Myotismon! (Sonic pointed to a picture over a mantle frame, with the flame and thunder roaring. On the picture is a figure, who is grinning sinisterly) Cream: Myotismon? (Knuckles leaned over the top of his chair) Knuckles: He's a genius, guys. (He ducked down quickly before reappearing at the side) Shadow: A genius twisted for...evil! (He turned to the front of the chair) The Napoleon of Crime! Kayla: Is this Myotismon really bad as all that? (Max poked his head behind the banister) Max: Worse! For years, my team and I did our best to capture him, each time we came close! (He scowled as he held his angry fist at the figure's picture) Each time, so close, but each time he's narrowly evaded our grasp! (Sonic's group finished their story) Sonic: Not a corner of London's safe while Myotismon's at large. Blaze: There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! Espio: No depravity he wouldn't commit! Knuckles: Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain is plotting even as we speak? Coming up: Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies